All Spark Magic
by ManeSpotter
Summary: Harry's life has taken a turn for the worst, having left the Wizarding world after defeating Voldemort Harry now faces a different adventure...to find and destroy the All Spark with the help of the Autobots'. Our hero is in for a long ride. m just in case UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers; I do not make money from this fic. This fic contains Yaoi, violence, robot and human love and swearing. Do not read if you do not like any of the above.

"Harry" normal talking

"_Harry" Robots speaking_

'_Harry' Robots thinking_

**Chapter one**

_Cyberton. A planet once filled with peace and harmony destroyed by the greed of one robot, Megatron. His hunger for the powerful All Spark caused war to come to our planet destroying it, during the battles the All Spark was lost to the far reaches of Space. Megatron followed it, his all consuming hunger for power dragging him to it, he found it upon a small planet called Earth, he crash landed in the Arctic Circle and was frozen within the ice._

_He was found by a crew of Sailors in 1897, a wizard was amongst their group, Alexander Black the great Grandfather to Harry Black. The wizard fell down into an ice cave, where he found the giant robot, he accidentally activated Megatron's navigational system, the directions to the All Spark where etched into the wizards eye glasses._

_We come to Earth now to find those glasses, so that we might bring peace back to our world, but we must beat the Decepticons first._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry Potter-Black looked around the car lot; he had decided to buy himself a car as he needed one now that he didn't live in the wizarding world. He'd left after killing Voldemort, unable to stay and face the deaths of his friends and family, he couldn't stand the adoration the people gave him, it made him sick.

His emerald eyes scanned over the cars looking for the right one for him, he sighed when he couldn't find one he liked, and he turned to leave when something yellow caught his eyes. He walked towards it and smiled walking around the car; it was a yellow Chevrolet Camaro 2008. He gently ran his hand over the body of it, it had black racing stripes on it and silver wheel trims.

"Well aren't you a find." He said softly opening the door and getting in, he looked around smiling when he saw the disco ball, he frowned seeing the emblem on the steering wheel, and he ran a finger over it.

"You interested in buying it kid?" A voice asked from his left, he jumped and got out looking at the car.

"How much for it?" Harry asked looking at the guy in front of him; the man looked at the car.

"$20,000." He said nodding; Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"$10,000." Harry said looking at the man, the guy laughed and took Harry's arm leading him away and towards another car.

"How about this one? This one would be perfect for you." Harry looked at the car and back to the guy with a frown.

"Are you serious? It's ugly."

"It's a classic kid." Harry frowned, he jumped when the yellow car's door opened and hit the car they were looking at, he smiled and nearly laughed as the radio came on and suddenly every car window in the lot broke. The guy looked around and turned to Harry, covered in glass.

"$10,000?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry laughed as he drove home in his new car; he shook his head still amazed over what happened.

"That was amazing." He muttered looking down at the steering wheel while he was stuck at some lights. "You're amazing, it's almost like you have a mind of your…own…" Harry looked around and smiled. "Do you?"

He laughed as the radio came on switching between two songs; almost as if the car was speaking to him, he grinned and looked ahead.

"Well I'm Harry…and when we get home I'll wash you okay?" He asked moving away from the lights, he gasped as the wheel turned on its own; he looked down at the gear stick as it changed gear on its own. "Cool."

Harry got out of the car once they reached his house; he patted the rood as he ran up the stairs.

"I'll be right back!" He called down to the car as he entered the house; he grabbed a bucket and sponge. Filling the bucket he let his dog, Sev, out. The huge German Shepard ran out onto the garden, it sniffed at the car and barked his tail wagging, the black dog ran of and came back sitting down beside the car panting. Harry came out the bucket of warm soapy water; he walked over to the car and smiled petting it.

"Ready for a wash?" He laughed as the car beeped almost as if to say yes, Harry took the sponge and gently began to wash the dusty car, Sev lying down by the bucket in the warm sun.

"Harry! You home?!" Harry looked up and smiled.

"Yeah Papa I'm out back!" Sev jumped up and barking ran over to the man walking towards them, he had sandy blond hair streaked with grey hair and warm blue eyes; he wore jeans and a shirt with boots. He stopped beside Harry and looked at the car nodding as he petted Sev.

"Nice car, how much was it?"

"$10,000." Harry said looking up and smiling. "Beautiful isn't he, what do you think Dad will say?" Remus smirked sitting down letting Sev rested his head on his knees.

"That his son has grown up and went of to buy a car without him." Remus said nodding; Harry blushed and returned to cleaning his car.

"Well I knew he'd pick some ugly little Beatle and I love this car." Remus chuckled and stood pushing Sev away.

"Just take care of it okay." He said walking into the house; Harry looked at the bonnet and smiled.

"I'll take good care of you." He said his smiling growing when the car beeped at him flashing its lights. He washed the soapy water of and stepped back brushing the sweat from his forehead. "I'll come back and wax you in an hour, give you time to dry." He said walking to the house.

"Son! Dinner time!" Harry entered the house calling Sev after him.

"Coming Papa!" He called closing the door behind him.

Bumblebee watched his human leave, he felt excitement coursing through his body, his human had two parents both male. Amazing that he had found two reproducing human males. It was possible in the human world but not heard of much as it was such a remote thing.

'_My human is special, I had better call for the other Autobots…they must know of my human and of the All Spark…Harry and his rodent Sev.'_ He waited and nearly turned into a robot when he saw Harry come back, the human walked over and took a clean rag and some wax and began to wax his body. Bumblebee sighed feeling the wonderful hands working the wax into his paint work them of again, he hadn't been treated so nice in ages. Harry smiled as he worked, once done he stepped back looking at the shinning body; he bit his lip and nodded.

"Alright you're done."

"Nice car." Said a voice walking towards Harry, the boy smiled and turned hugging the older man.

"Dad! Do you like it?" He asked looking back to the car and smiling, Sirius nodded looking the car over.

"Its perfect, lets go in its getting late." Harry sighed and nodded.

"I'll be in soon Dad." Sirius smiled and kissing Harry's cheek, he walked to the back door and entered the house kicking of his work boots. Harry knelt down beside his car and petted the bonnet.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, night." He said kissing the bonnet as he got up and walked back into the house for the night, locking the door behind himself.

Bumblebee watched on in confusion, what had the older human male done to his human, he quickly logged onto the world wide web and searched for it, he stopped in amazement as he read about something called 'kissing'. There were so many forms of kissing and from what he under stood the kiss the older male gave his human was a parental one, the one his human had given him on his bonnet had been affectionate but in what way he was not sure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bumblebee started and reversed out of the drive, he turned and drove of not noticing as Harry followed scared someone had stolen his car, he'd been in his room reading magazines when he'd hear his car start. They entered a scrap yard, Harry left his bike near the entrance and walked through the place following the tire marks, he gasped and ducked down watching as his car turned into a giant robot. He shook his head watching as a light hit the sky from his car; he looked up to see a face like sign before looking back at his car awe filling up his entire body.

"Holly shit…" He muttered standing; he jumped and turned hearing growling, before him where two huge dogs both growling and flashing fangs at him. "Oh shit." He turned and ran the two dogs following him; he glanced over his shoulder before running as fast as he could. "Shit!" He jumped onto some tins and kicked at the dogs as they tried biting at him, he looked up hearing his car and smiled as it chased away the dogs, he jumped down and hugged it the best he could. "Thanks." He said getting into the car. "Alright let's go home." He said grinning when the car turned and speed of the radio playing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry locked the car as he looked at his school; he sighed and swung his backpack over his shoulder, he walked up to the doors and nearly sighed as a group of jocks pushed him out of the way. It always happened, and it was all because he was the son of two men. He hated it but he did his best to ignore it, he glanced back at his car and smiled entering the school. Bumblebee sighed sadly watching his human enter the building, he wanted to be by his human's side but he was stuck out here. Bumblebee was so bored it was then that he heard a bell go and his human walking towards him, he felt excited finally something to do! Harry smiled walking towards Bumblebee, he was stopped as the group of jocks blocked his way, he sighed and looked up at the leader and frowned.

"Can I help you?" He asked holding his folders close; he hated Chad Murray the guy always picked on him, his friends where not much better either.

"Yeah fag you can, you can get the hell out of our town." Chad said glairing down at the little black haired kid, Harry frowned.

"I've lived here since I was born Weasley, I'm not moving because you order it so get lost." He said moving to walk past them, Chad grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back.

"You little shit! No one walks away from me." He said raising his fist to hit Harry, Bumblebee had seen enough. He wouldn't let his human get hurt; he drove over to them beeping his horn. "What the hell…" Bumblebee opened his car door and hit Chad in the ass with it making the red head jump and let go of Harry. The bullies ran of Bumblebee beeping his horn after them, Harry smiled and walked to the car patting the bonnet.

"Thanks."

"Mr. Potter-Black!" Shouted his Teacher running over to him before he got in Bumblebee. "Please come with me I'd like to talk about your grades." Harry nodded and smiled.

"Sure Mr. Wells." He said following the older man back to the school leaving Bumblebee behind.

Harry finally got out of the building after a long chat with his teacher on his grades, he sighed walking towards the parking lot tired from the entire day.

"Hey Potter." Harry turned and frowned seeing Chad leaning against a lamp post, a smirk on his lips. Harry walked past the taller boy, ignoring the blue eyes locked on his body, Harry jumped as Chad stepped in front of him blocking his way, stopping his retreat to his car.

"Get out of my way Chad; I don't have time for your games." He said trying to move around the huge footballer.

"Oh this is no game Harry…" The taller teen said all but purring his name, Harry felt sick and backed up scared of the look in those deep, dark eyes.

"What do you want?" Harry asked a cold chill running down his spine as he looked up at Chad, his hands shaking as he noticed the lustful look Chad was giving him.

"What I want my dear Harry is…you…" Saying that Chad made to grab Harry's arm, the black haired boy was one step ahead and backed away, turning he ran scared of what could happen.

Bumblebee beeped in anger and drove at Chad turning into a robot as he went, he drew his cannons and smirked watching as the little boy ran of screaming, the human seemed to be lubricating as well. The robot looked around for his human and frowned unable to find him, he turned into a car and speed of looking for the little human he'd claimed for himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry panted as he ran glancing behind to make sure Chad wasn't there, he cried out as he ran into a car falling back onto his ass, he looked up and sighed in relief seeing the Police Car.

"Oh thank god!" He shouted standing up his chest sore from trying to breath. "Please you have to help me! A guy is chasing me! He's mad!" He blinked and flinched as the car door opened hitting him; he fell to the ground and groaned. "Shit!"

He crawled backwards as the car drove towards him halting then doing it again and again, his feet kicking the front grill as he tried getting away.

"Stop! God dammit stop!" A light came out of the car and towards him, claw like things around it, huge emerald eyes looked at it before he jumped up watching as the Police car turned into a big ass robot. He turned and ran cursing as the thing ran after him catching up to him, it threw him onto a car and grabbed onto the car lowering its head to his level.

"_Are you Harry James Black!"_ It shouted sharp teeth glittering in the light, Harry backed up on the car bonnet freaked.

"I…what the fuck…Yes god…yes I am!" He shouted he scrambled up the car and of running as the thing followed him, he nearly cried in joy when he saw his car speeding towards him. It knocked the evil thing of its feet and opened its door; Harry didn't need to be told twice as he jumped into the car holding on as it speeds away.

Harry closed his eyes his seatbelt doing itself for him; he looked out the window his nails digging into the seat as he watched the cars wiz by.

"Thank you." He said softly to the car as they drove, he cried out as the seatbelt undid itself and he fell out of the car, it turned into a robot before him, he got to his feet and ducked as the two robots tumbled over him. "Shit!" He backed away watching in shock as the two giant robots got up and fought, his car punched the police robot sending it reeling back from the blow, the blow didn't put it out of commission as it slammed its body into the yellow robot sending them crashing to the ground.

Bumblebee lumbered back up to its feet as the evil robot moved towards Harry, the boy backed away as Bumblebee ran and kicked the giant black robot away from his human before slamming his fist into the other robots face, he sent two powerful punches to its gut. He watched as the black robot fell to the ground, it twitched unable to get back up, unnoticed to Bumblebee and Harry Frenzy, the evil little spy bot for the Decepticons looked at Harry's broken cell and turned into it. Harry grabbed his bag stuffing his things back into it, along with the fake cell, Bumblebee turned back into a car and raced towards Harry pulling up along side his human he opened the door and waited as Harry quietly climbed in, neither noticed Harry's cell on the ground. Smashed to pieces as they drove away from the place, heading away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry got out of his car and looked to the night sky, he watched as four balls of fire rushed to earth crashing, he shook his head sitting on the bonnet of his car in shock.

Ironhide climbed from the swimming pool, being careful of the little human girl beneath him as he walked hiding behind huge trees when the elder humans came, he stopped beside a Topkick pick-up truck and slowly turned into it, taking of for the meeting place.

Jazz jumped from the roof of a car dealers shop, he looked in the window watching a silver car spin around and around, turning into the Pontiac Solstice he drove away.

Ratchet climbed from the destroyed building and looked at the vehicles around; he turned into a Search & Rescue hummer and set the lights going to get out.

Optimus Prime watched a truck drive by, when it passed a replica of he Peterbilt truck stood on the embankment turning it drove away.

Harry looked up hearing cars, he stepped back as Optimus Prime turned into his robot form towering over the human, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee followed their leader's actions and turned. Harry looked around at them shaking his head in wonder; he looked to the huge blue one looking him over.

Optimus looked the human boy over bowled over by its beauty, long black hair that looked soft, luminous green eyes, pale unblemished skin and a petit body. A beautiful human if he had ever seen one.

"Holly crap." Harry muttered looking around rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs. Optimus Prime knelt down to be on Harry's level, he looked at the human his blue eyes blinking.

"_You are Harry James Black?"_ He asked in a booming, gravely voice.

"Y-Yeah and…you're a giant robot…thing…and so is my car…" Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"_We are Autobots."_ Optimus Prime said standing to his full height of 28 feet, towering above Harry his blue eyes on the human boy. Harry looked up at them all before turning stunning emerald eyes back to their leader, he stepped back so he could see Optimus' face.

"So why are you here? And what do you want from me?"


	2. Important Update 2013

Hi everyone, it's been a long time since I was last here and looked at my stories. I'm amazed at the amount of reviews and follows that my stories have acquired over their time here on , it is sad for me to say that the stories that are here are now up for Adoption. I'm afraid my heart isn't in them, I can't bring myself to complete them and I know there are people here on this site who could take them and make them into an amazing story.

Thank you all so much for all your support.

Manespotter


End file.
